Mi vida
by mayra swansea
Summary: ONESHOT- Creí que mi matrimonio con Reneé duraría por siempre, al menos yo la amaba. Charlie POV


Se supone que debería estar avanzando Gracias por NO confiar en mí, pero no me salen las ideas, se escapó mi inspiración, pero les dejo esto. Aww! Yo adoro a Charlie.

…..

**Oneshot: Mi vida**

Las cosas habían cambiado, Reneé cada día estaba distinta, gritaba y renegaba por todo, soy un hombre de pocas palabras, ese es el motivo por el cual no le decía nada, yo la amo…ella es especial para mí, me dio lo mejor de toda mi vida: Isabella. Fui el hombre más feliz de la tierra al saber que ella vendría al mundo.

Compré una casa en Forks, me gusta la tranquilidad y la naturaleza, pero mi esposa parecía odiar este lugar húmedo, decía que sería mejor irnos a California, allá donde llueve poco y los días son despejados. Yo no estaba de acuerdo, pues había nacido en un lugar como este y no quería irme.

El tiempo nos desconoció,

Nos apagó el corazón,

¿Dónde escondió todo ese amor?,

No entiendo.

Ya nunca concordamos en nada, se exaspera tanto, me duele ver que todo se escurre entre mis manos, que no puedo hacer que nuestro amor se congele aquí a mi lado, he intentado todo, pero me es difícil expresar que la quiero, desde esa noche que la ví en el estado de Nevada, ella recién había terminado el colegio con 17 años y yo era un policía novato de 19. En tan solo un mes quedamos prendado el uno al otro y ahí mismo en Nevada, para ser específico "Las Vegas" Nos casamos.

Ensordeció mi respiración,

se me escapó dentro de tu voz,

ya no avanza el reloj, no puedo.

-Charlie- Me llamó sacándome de mis pensamientos. Me paré y fui acercándome de donde provenía su voz.

Se me dilataron las pupilas al ver que tenía sus maletas hechas

-¿A dónde vamos?-Pregunté sonriendo, mi Reneé había planeado una "fuga" para nosotros.

-Yo me voy y tú te quedas-

Mi sonrisa se desvaneció

-No entiendo- Informé acercándome a cargar a mi hija que se acababa de despertar en la cuna

-Ya no puedo fingir esto, estoy cansada, cometimos un error Charlie, somos muy jóvenes y esto se está tornando horrible, no quiero que mi hija viva acá, no estoy haciendo nada, ni prosperando ¡Me estoy quedando estancada! Te gusta esto, pero a mí no, fue lindo mientras duró-Bramó con lágrimas en los ojos.

Se te olvidó que yo sin ti no puedo respirar,

se te olvidó que el cielo cae a chorros si no estás,

se te olvidó qué siento en mi interior,

un eco que no puede hablar.

-Te…te… ¿Te vas?-Pregunté asustado - No me puedes dejar, Isabella necesita a sus padres juntos.

-¡Necesita un ambiente donde sepa que es querida, no un lugar donde hayan constantes peleas y desacuerdos!-Chilló derramando lágrimas.

-Puedo mejorar, tratar de ser mejor esposo-Comuniqué aferrándome a Isabella

La mujer que estaba al frente de mí negó con la cabeza

-Ya no hay marcha atrás-Extendió las manos para que le dé a mi hija.-Te mandaré los papeles de divorcio y encima del telefono te he dejado la dirección de la casa en California.

-No hagas esto-Dije entregando a mi pequeña que empezaba a llorar más fuerte.

-Cuídate Charlie- Abrió la puerta y luego cogió la maleta- Deja llevarme el auto.

Cerré la puerta de golpe sabiendo que ya nada sería lo mismo en esta casa yo solo, sin nadie a quien cuidar, sin nadie con quien compartir mis alegrías.

Se te olvidó que si me dejas ya no puedo andar,

Se te olvidó que yo sin ti ya no quiero más,

Se te olvidó que ahora sin tu amor,

Mi vida se empezó a apagar.

**17 años después**

Llegué del trabajo y dejé la pistola a un lado, cansado me tumbé en el mueble y prendí la televisión, puse un canal deportivo para ver un partido de futbol. El marcador daba: 1 Casa – 0 Visitantes, que tontería ¡Mi equipo perdía!

Sonó el telefono

De mala gana estiré mi mano y levanté el auricular

-El jefe Swan a sus órdenes-

-¿Papá?-

Di un respingo

-Soy Bella-

-Hola ¿Cómo estás?- Pregunté tratando de sonar cortés

-Bien, bien, te llamaba para preguntarte si puedo ir a vivir contigo-Soltó de golpe y fue como un baldazo de agua fría

-¿Ese tal Phil te hizo algo?-Pregunté levantando la voz.

-Oh, no, no, es un buen tipo, solo que me gustaría pasar más tiempo contigo-

Sentí una oleada de emociones

-Pues, genial ¿Hablaste con tu madre?-Interrogué

-Si-

-Arreglaré todo para que puedas venir- Comuniqué

-Bien, estaré allá en… ¿Te parece una semana?-

Pestañé rápidamente

-Claro-

-Bueno, mamá me está apurando tenemos que ir a comprar ropa "De invierno"-Murmuró- Se pone muy nerviosa cuando está presionada.

-SI lo sé, cuídate y nos vemos en una semana-

Coloqué el auricular en su lugar

Tenía que comprarle un coche, tenía que inscribirla en la escuela. Una lágrima de alegría resbaló por mi mejilla, me la limpié rápidamente, no estaba acostumbrado a llorar. Ahora estaría acompañado, podría disfrutar con mi hija, saber en realidad como piensa, como actúa, que le gusta. La iba aprovechar al máximo y yo estaría siempre para ella: Para mi pequeña Isabella.


End file.
